What clan do i belong to?
by love-is-art
Summary: Sakura was an ordinary girl and the best med-ninja fron Konoha, and a proud Kunoichi from the Haruno clan, but what if she didnt belong to that clan? what if she belong to a different clan? what will naruto think of this? will they still be friends?
1. intro

this id my fist fanfiction i hope you guys like it

i do not own naruto

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura. Im currently 17 years old. I live with Naruto since my parents died on a mission 2 weeks after Sasuke left. 'its been 4 years since Sasuke left I mean _BETRAY_ the village and let himself get train by Orichimaru just to gain power. Whenever I thik of Sasuke I get flashbacks from the time he knocked me out and left me on the bench.

_"Sasuke!! I love you!! With all my heart!! I swear...If you stay here...You won't regret it! I will make everyday happier than the last! If you don't stay..please then let me come with you, Sasuke-Kun!!"_

_"I would do anything for you Sasuke! Just stay here with me...Please..."_

'that jerk' I thought 'after I have confessed my love to him, he still reject me!' I guess that the way of life. Although I have to thank him because if it weren't for him, Naruto wouldn't have become my best friend. He may be obsess with his Rame but he is always there for me when I need a hug or a shoulder to cry on. Dammit he was there when I found out that my parents died. He didn't leave my side until I fell asleep and when I wake up, I always find him besides my bed. He had offer me to move in with him but I decline because I didn't wanted to be a burden. But after two years, I ask him to move in with me at my new house because I didn't want to lose another member of my team. I had been apart from him for two years. Who wouldn't miss him? whenever Naruto goes out for a solo mission, Kiba andAkamaru comes in and take care of me making sure I don't do anything stupid. Kiba actually lives next door to our house because he didn't want to be in the Inuzuka district. My house is similar to Kiba's but he has 2 bedroom, one for him and the other one for Akamaru. I have 3 bedroom, one for me, another one for Naruto and the last one is use for guest. Sometimes when im home alone I think of Naruto but then again I know he'll be alright because I have the Necklace he gave me, it's half of heart and had his name engrave on the front while on the back it's says _BEST_while his part of the necklace is engrave with my name and on the back it says _FRIENDS._As today ends, I thought he would be back from the mission, since it was only to go to the sand village and delivered a scroll then come back. I went to my room and when under the sheets hoping Naruto would be alright and he'll come home tomorrow.

_NEXT DAY_

"woof"

I feel my face wet, I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, I mean im still sleepy.

"woof woof"

When I hear a dog back I immediately sat up, my vision still blurry but once I got my vision I saw

"Akamaru, what are you doing in my room?"I petted Akamaru because he love to be petted especially behind his ear. "Where's Kiba?"

After that statement he just off my bed and went out my room, meaning Kiba must have been in the living room, I went to the bathroom and changed into my in my usual training outfit and headed downstairs and toward the living room.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing in my house? Not that im trying to be mean but what are you doing here?" I was leaning against the door frame.

He smile and said "im here because im bored" still with his sheepish grin

"There's no surprise there, your always bored"

"When is Naruto coming back?"

"im hoping today because he didn't came yesterday, how about when he comes back we should take him somewhere?"

"well we can always buy him a steak" he said, he was thinking about it and drooling at the same time.

I sweat drop "I think your thinking about yourself again kiba-kun" I couldn't help but to giggle "but we'll might as take him to Ichiraku, sound good?"

"sure"

"then it's settle, so what should we …." I was interrupted by an ANBU

"Miss Haruno" said the ANBU

"yes, its everything o.k?

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak to you immeadiately"

"okay, I'll be right over there"

With that being said the ANBU disappear

"Do you want to to accompany to the Hokage?" Kiba said.

"well, I don't want to bother you…"

"Nah, I don't have anything else to do"

"okay lets go" I said it with a smile

Before we left, I said "Akamaru take care of the house and if you want anything to eat there's a steak for you, I don't know how long we'll take"

"woof"

"hey, where's my steak at?" kiba said with a pout

"don't worry, I'll buy you one once we're done talking to the Hokage"

"then what are we waiting for? Lets go"

He grab my hand and drag me to the Hokage tower

**At the Hokage office**

**Knock knock**

"come in" said the fifth Hokage

Kiba and I step in and bow to the Hokage

"you wanted to see me Tsunade-Shishou?"

"yea, Kiba can you step outside my office, I need to talk to Sakura alone." Tsunade said

"yes Tsunade-same" he turn around and whisper in my ear "I'll wait for you outside Sakura-Chan"

I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. There's was silence in the room. After a minute, I decided to break the silence/

"what did you want to talk about Tsunade-shishou?"

"Sakura, your been the apprentice and have been like a daughter to me, I know your about to turn 18 in just 5 months, but there's something that you should know.."

I nodded and waited for her to continue

"I don't know how to explain this to you so I'll just say it……"

**Meanwhile outside the office**

Kiba was across the door waiting for Sakura to come out 'I hope everything is o.k with whatever Tsunade is going to tell her'. Kiab and Sakura has been friends for a while but he had develop a crush on her without her know it. He was thrown out of his thoughts when I heard the blond boys yell.

"HEY KIBA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yell Naruto.

"Shut up dobe" said Sasuke and it him in the head. Before Naruto could say something Kiba interrupted

"oi Naruto, you brought the Uchiha back, how did you do it, I bet Sakura-chan would be happy that you kept your promise"

"oh, I didn't bring him back, he came to konoha on his own, I just happen to cross his path . that's why I didn't came yesterday, but I fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan. Talking about Sakura-chan, where is she?"ask Naruto.

"She's with Tsunade-sama….." he was inturupted by a yell

"WHAT?!?!"

They heard the yell and lean closer to the door, Sasuke thought it was stupid but then join in.

* * *

**i hope you guys like it, please review and let know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know other than that please review i'll try and update next week if you guys actully like my story i'll update it by wednesday**

**please review  
**


	2. The Truth Part 1

im sorry i know im like 2 weeks late but i hope you guys could forgive me. at least i made a long chapter well Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_'Thinking'_

' _**Flashbacks'**_

**'Inner'**

"Talking"

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Oi Naruto, you brought the Uchiha back, how did you do it, I bet Sakura-chan would be happy that you kept your promise"_

_"Oh, I didn't bring him back, he came to Konoha on his own, I just happen to cross his path. That's why I didn't came yesterday, but I fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan. Talking about Sakura-chan, where is she?" Ask Naruto._

_"She's with Tsunade-sama….." he was interrupted by a yell_

_"WHAT?!?!"_

_They heard the yell and lean closer to the door, Sasuke thought it was useless but then join in._

**-Back to the Hokage office-**

"Sakura," Tsunade pause hoping Sakura wouldn't yell "you are not from the Haruno clan." She said calmly

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled with my eyes wide-open. '_How can I not be from the Haruno clan, there must be a mistake. I mean my parents name is Ami and Hedeki Haruno remember them dying in from of me._

_**Flashback**_

_**"Mom...I'm so sorry!" the 13-year old Sakura cried over her mother whom was poisoned and badly wounded.**_

_**"You don't have to be Sakura my sweetheart...It wasn't your fault...I should've been more careful here...and not have let my guard down..." Sakura's mother struggled to speak for she was in great pain and near death.**_

_**"No Don't say that! It was my fault for following you! I wasn't watching for the enemy! I-"**_

_**"Sakura!...It wasn't your fault...no matter how much you say it is...it really isn't...you have always made your father and me proud...In the next world we will be looking down at you...and watching you...knowing we have raised a beautiful...successful...girl that we are very proud of..." With that being her final words Sakura's mother passed away.**_

_They protected me and I was foolish going after them. If I didn't go after them then maybe they would have been a live. They raise me since I was a baby, unless'_ I knew there was one explanation knowing it could be impossible, I just had to ask the simple question. I spoke.

"Tsunade-shishou, was I adopted?" closing my eyes hoping that my theory was wrong.

"Yes."

I was shocked, but then it turns into anger

"Then where the fuck is my real parents?!" I yelled once again. I was so mad that nobody told me that I was adopted until now. Before I spoke, Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and said

"Sakura your parents died on the day of the Uchiha massacre."

**-Outside the office-**

"hn" said Sasuke "I had enough" he separated his ear from the door and stand. His back was to the wall.

"Aww come on Sasuke-teme! You're such a party pooper!" said Naruto. His ear away from the door

"Naruto," said Whisper Kiba. "Either you listen or shut up"

"Fine" whisper Naruto

**-Back inside the office-**

"Nani? Tsunade-shishou, which clan are my parents from?" I started to calm down. There was no need to be angry and have an argument with my mentor. Her anger is worst than mine and it's scary.

"-Sigh- I can't tell you what clan you're from?" she replied

"What?! Why?"

"Sakura, calm down!" She slams her hands on her desk and stood up while she spoke "Give me a chance to explain."

I gave a loud sigh. I refuse to sit down. Who knows what could be said

"o.k." I reply calmly

She walk around her desk and stood in front of me. She whispers "you will find out soon. Right now we got company."

"Alright, but how do you know we got company?" I asked

She gave me a small smile and said "don't you recognize the chakra Sakura?"

I didn't recognize there was a strong chakra near by. I was so busy arguing with my mentor, I have forgotten all about my surroundings. "Naruto."

"Indeed it is," as she walk back to her chair "let them in."

"Hai"

I walk toward the door open it. Next thing I knew two bodies fell. And they instantly stood up.

"Kiba, Naruto, what were you guys doing?" although I knew the answer already.

"um, uh, I came back from my mission" replied Naruto. He was scratching behind his head.

"Really? Kiba," I turn to him who seems to ignore my eyes. "If you don't want me to beat you up to a pulp, I suggest you tell me the truth"

"WE WERE EAVESDROPPING AND IT WAS NARUTO'S IDEA!" yell Kiba.

"WHAT! NO IT WASN'T, IT WAS KIBA'S IDEA" Naruto yell back.

"NO IT WASN'T"

"YES IT WAS"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade. Both shinobi quiet down. "Naruto, report."

"Hai, mission accomplish Tsunade-baa chan!" replied Naruto with his grin. "And I brought--"

BANG

"OWWW"

I hit Naruto in the head for eavesdropping.

"Sakura-chan! What was that for?" ask Naruto rubbing his head

"That was for eavesdropping and this--" I hug him "is for coming back safely from the mission" I look up to him and smile

It took him a while to register and hug me back.

"I promise I was coming back" he smiles at me. "Plus the mission was no problem"

I let go of him and ask "so what were you saying?"

"Oh yea I brought someone with me!"

"Who is it Naruto" Tsunade ask confused

Before Naruto could say anything else that 'someone' was Sasuke.

'_How can this be? Why is he back? Did he escape from Orochimaru and kill his brother, Itachi already?'_

'**You must admit he became hotter than before'**

'_I thought I got rid of you?'_

'**You can't get rid of me. I'm you remember'**

'_Then where were you 2 years ago?'_

'**I was on vacation. I needed a break.'**

'_Is there any possible was for you to go back and leave me alone?'_

'**Nope, Anyways back to Sasuke--'**

'_Shut up I don't want to hear it. I don't care if he got hotter and cuter than before, he still hurt my feeling!'_

'**Your right.' Inner answer sadly**

'_Good now leave me alone!'_

'**I'll be back! You can't ignore me forever'**

Before I could reply back to my inner, what Tsunade said have interrupted my thoughts.

"Naruto," she spoke "how did you bring back Uchiha?" Tsunade and I have our focus on Naruto. '_Is it possible that he had fought him? No it can't be, I don't see any serious injuries_'

"Well" replied Naruto "it all started when--"

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Naruto was heading back to the leaf village. His mission was to kill the shinobi that was treating the hidden mist village.**_

'_can't wait till I get to Konoha. If I keep running through the woods, I can be there before the sun set. Maybe Sakura-chan and Kiba can buy me Ramen__**' Thought Naruto. But then he saw someone with raven hair and he look like he was unconscious. He went and turns the raved man around until Naruto noticed that it was Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke" He whispered. He had to do something. His injured wasn't bad but he guess that Sasuke had used up all of his Chakra. Naruto had to think quick. So he carried Sasuke and went to find a near by lake. It took him 15 minutes to find a lake and he had set Sasuke down. Although Naruto was mad at him for betraying his village, at least he has a chance to take Sasuke back to Konoha even if he has to fight him. His thoughts were interrupted when I saw Sasuke started to stir around. He was waiting patiently until Sasuke open his eyes.**_

"_**TEME! What happen?" asked Naruto. He was anxious about his friend.**_

_**Sasuke sat up and look around his surrounding before answering. "Hn. I kill Orochimaru."**_

"_**Where were you headed teme?"**_

"_**Konoha." He answer simply**_

"_**Wait! You're going back to Konoha! Why?"**_

"_**I thought you wanted me be back dobe" he smirked**_

"_**I do, but why? Have you killed your brother yet?"**_

_**Sasuke lower his head "No, I need help so I can locate him." He smirked "and since the akatsuki is after you, I can find my brother and kill him before he gets to you."**_

"_**Right! But rest for now teme. Tomorrow will be in Konoha morning."**_

"_**Hn"**_

'_same old Sasuke. I guess some things will never change__**' thought Naruto. Both shinobi set up camp, ate and waited till tomorrow to come. '**__So much for Ramen but at least I know Sasuke is going back to Konoha without being force'__** A smile creep up Naruto face and soon fell asleep.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

"And that what happen" Naruto finish with his grin.

"I see, since Uchiha have kill Orochimaru, I'll let him off easy." Tsunade said "therefore, your punishment is you will be on probation for one year and you cannot take the Jonin exams till you are out of probation. Understood?"

"Hai." Answer Sasuke

"good, now since your on probation, I might need you to live with some one. Sakura, Naruto?"

"Hai." Both me and Naruto reply.

"Since your apartment has an extra bedroom, I want Sasuke to live with you until his probation is over." Tsunade said

"But lady Tsunade me and Naruto use it for our guest and --"

"Sasuke is a guest and will be staying with you and Naruto" Tsunade interrupted. "it's better for him to be with his old team mates and that will be my final decision" she said/demanded

'**She has a point you know' said my inner**

'Shut up**' **I block her out of my thoughts before she an say any thing else

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" said Tsunade.

Everyone (including me) look at the door to see who was at the door. Before, we could of see the unknown person, Kiba spoke.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

* * *

_**hope you like it. dont forget to review =)**_


	3. Truth Finally reveal

Sorry for the tardiness. i'll try and update at least once or twice a month.

Here's the next chapter

* * *

_Previous chapter"_

_"Since your apartment has an extra bedroom, I want Sasuke to live with you until his probation is over." Tsunade said_

_"But lady Tsunade me and Naruto use it for our guest and --"_

_"Sasuke is a guest and will be staying with you and Naruto" Tsunade interrupted. "it's better for him to be with his old team mates and that will be my final decision" she said/demanded_

_'**She has a point you know' said my inner**_

_'Shut up**' **I block her out of my thoughts before she an say any thing else_

_**Knock Knock**_

_"Come in" said Tsunade._

_Everyone (including me) look at the door to see who was at the door. Before, we could of see the unknown person, Kiba spoke._

_"What are you doing here?" he demanded._

Final Truth part 2

"I was summoned here" said Hana. Hana is Kiba's older sister. She has the fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her checks. She has a softer appearance than the other members of her family; not having extended canines or slit-like eyes and her hair isn't wild but tied into a ponytail with one hair bang on each side of her face. She continued "Anyways, why are you here Kiba?"

"I accompany Sakura-chan to the Hokage tower." he shrugged

"If you guys are done talking," said Tsunade "can we get back to business?"

"Hai!" Everyone answer.

"Shizune!" yelled the fifth Hokage. Coming in the office was a woman around her mid-twenties with short black hair and black eyes. She bowed to the blond Hokage.

"Hai. What is it that you need Tsunade-same?" she asked.

"I want you to take Sasuke Uchiha to the hospital and give him a physical exam. Naruto, Kiba, you will wait for Sasuke at the hospital. When he's done you will show him where he will be living for the next year. Am I understood?" she ask in a demanding voice.

"Hai" both Naruto and Kiba answer.

"Hn"

"You are dismissed" Tsunade said as she turned her chair around so she could see the village. Shizune, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba left. Once she heard the door closed, she quickly made a hand sign and made her office sound proof.

"Sakura" Tsunade spoke.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou." I answer. I kept wondering if I was ever going to find out who my parents were. I feel like I been in this office for hours. But in reality, I only have been here for an hour.

"Have a seat" I head my mentor said and obey right away. Hana soon follow.

She continued "We will continue with our discussion before Naruto came in, but I need you to promise me that you will try your best at controlling your temper." She said I just nodded. Controlling my temper will be hard but I know she means business. From the corner of my eye, I took a glance at Hana. She looks like she was in deep thought. I soon focus on my mentor. She turns her chair around and rested her elbows on her desk and her hands under her chin. She gave a loud sigh and said "Sakura, you are half Inuzuka and half Uchiha" she said.

My eyes were wide open. 'Is this even possible? Me, Sakura Haruno an Inuzuka and Uchiha? Something isn't right. "I-it c-cant be p-po-possile Tsunade-shishou" I said 'great, since when did I started stuttering' I continued "I don't have the sharingan or anything from the Inuzuka clan. You must be mistaken."

"Sakura-" Tsunade began but was interrupted by Hana.

"Allow me to explain Tsunade-sama" said Hama as Tsunade gave an approving nod "you see Sakura, the reason why you don't look like an Uchiha or Inuzuka is because your parents wanted to protect you--" she explain but I interrupted her.

"PROTECT ME?"

"Sakura, you promise" Tsunade said calmly.

I nodded and resume "they wanted to protect me from what?" I asked Hana.

She sighs "Sakura, listen to me the only reason they're protecting you is that they believe that you are the child of the prophecy. Didn't you always believe that Ami and Ichino were your birth parents?" she asked

I thought about it and nodded my head. My 'parents' did look like me because of their color eyes. I couldn't help and wonder why would my biological parent didn't keep me?

"But why didn't my birth parents kept me? Was there're something wrong with me?" I asked. Afterward I heard a chuckle from Hana and Tsunade. That got me worked up again and asked "why are you laughing?"

Hana notice my seriousness and continued. "The reason why Yuka Inuzuka and Hedeki Uchiha which by the way are your birth parents, didn't kept you was because you look nothing like them. Yuka has brown hair and brown eyes and Hedeki had black hair and black eyes. If they would of expose you to the village you could have been in danger because like I said before you could be the child of the prophecy. Plus, nobody in the village knew you were born except for the Hokage's, Uchiha, Inuzuka and Haruno clan."

I sigh in understanding. Then I remember they still didn't answer my question. "I understand but that doesn't answer my question"

"what was your question Sakura?" asked the fifth Hokage

"My question is that how is it possible that I belong to the Inuzuka and Uchiha clan if I don't posses the sharingan or anything from the Inuzuka clan?" I asked looking down at the floor. Everything became silent. I looked up at Hana and Tsunade and saw that they were in deep thought so I decided to break the silence and asked "are you going to answer my question?"

Then someone _poof _in the Hokage office and stood next to Tsunade. "I believe I can answer that question if it's alright with Tsunade-sama?" said the unknown person.

Once the smoke was clear I saw that it was Tsume Inuzuka, the female alpha of the Inuzuka clan. She wore her Jōnin outfit. Her hair was short and messy, you could see her extended canines when she smiles and slit-like eyes. Let's not forget her fang tattoos. I couldn't help but wonder why she was here. I was so lost in the thoughts that I didn't notice my mentor had nodded her head as an approval.

"Sakura" I was out of my thoughts and turn my attention to Tsume. "The reason why you don't have anything related from us Inuzuka or Uchiha clan is because your parents put you in a special jutsu. It's like the Transformation jutsu but in this case it stays active." She said calmly "the only way to release the jutsu is to take this pill." She extended me a pill that looks like a food pill.

"if you wish" Hana started speaking "you can take the pill now and the jutsu will be release and it will show your true self."

I kept staring at the pill thinking was of how I would look like.

"**Take it! You will have the sharingan and show Sasuke that you are just like him" said my inner**

"_I thought I got rid of you?" _I asked my inner

""**you can't get rid of me! I'm you remember! Anyways eat the pill. We could posses the sharingan!** Said inner.

"_Yea but I can also have the fang tattoos and like Hana said I could be in danger"_

"**True but if you take it and you don't looked how you look, you can always use the transformation jutsu and hid it from everyone else" said inner.**

"_You got a point there. Well I guess there's no harm of taking the pill"_ I shrugged.

"**That's the spirit no go and eat that pill!" said Inner**

I took the pill, put it in my mouth and swallow it. I close my eyes because I had stated getting headache. Once my headache was gone I slowly open my eyes. I look at the 3 people staring at me wide-open. "What?" I asked confuse.

"Sharingan" whisper Tsunade

"I have the sharingan?" I asked and smile at Tsunade. I wasn't shock I was happy. Then I saw that Hana and Tsume smiling.

"Looks like you have the canine fangs too" smile Hana.

I got up from my seat and went to the window to see my reflection. All I saw was red eyes looking back at me. When I smile I saw the canine fangs that Hana was talking about. I was enjoying the moment until Tsunade interrupted.

"Sakura, no one must know of this not even your best friend including Naruto. Who knows what could happen to you if this information went out." Said Tsunade. I nodded my head in understanding. "Is there anything else you want to ask." she asked

"I do. May I know what the prophecy is?" I asked.

Tsume and Hana stared at Tsunade to see what her answer is.

"No" she simply reply

"Why? I have the right to know don't I?" I told Tsunade

"You're not ready to know what the prophecy states!" she yelled at me.

"Yes I am! And I want to know!" I yelled back. I knew that I was acting childish but I wonder why she won't tell me the prophecy.

"You won't know until I tell you and that is final!" she yells back at me

"Fine" I mumble

"You are dismiss." She said calmly. I bow at her before I left and close the door behind me. I went to the bathroom close to the Hokage office and look at the mirror. I saw that I still had the sharingan. I close my eyes and calm myself down. Once I open my eyes they went back to emerald eyes. I walk out of the bathroom and headed outside. I notice that the sun was setting down and I walk to where my apartment was.

* * *

-At The Hokage Office-

One Sakura close the door Tsume began to speak "do you think it was a good idea for her NOT to know?"

"I'm positive" answer Tsunade "either way; her faith will still be the same."

* * *

I walked in my apartment. Right now I didn't want to see anyone and I had to try my best not to smile. Luckily Kiba wasn't in my apartment. I walk up the stairs went to Naruto room.

"Naruto-kun I'm home." I said it in a happy tone and enter his room.

"Have you ate yet Sakura-chan?" he ask in a concern voice

"Yea I have." I lied. Truthfully I didn't feel like eating today after all the events happening.

"Did Tsunade-baa-chan told you what clan you belong to?" he ask again sitting on his bed.

I wasn't expecting him bring up that conversation. "um you see she wouldn't tell me." I lied once again

"Why were you at her office then? It took you almost the whole day to come home" he frown.

"She wanted me to deliver something to Genma. And then I went to Ino house and we talked" I answer him. I hate lying to him but it was for the best. "I'm going to bed Naruto I'll see you in the morning." After that being said I left his room.

"Good night Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto.

I turn around and said "Good night Naruto-kun." i was walking to my room and once I was in front of my door I turn my head towards to Sasuke room. I was going to bid him good night but shook that thought out of my head and went to my room. I changed into my black sweats and a white spaghetti strap shit. After I was done, I went under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

-**Outside of Sakura window**-

"Sleep well my cherry blossom. There's a lot of obstacle you need to overcome" said the unknown voice and disappears.

* * *

whoa i know i took a while but at least i posted a chapter. anyways i want to thanks those who review i LOVE you guys!

i might take a while to post a new chapter because i need to think of what can be in sakura prophecy. if you have any ideas send me a message i would really appreciate the help and you can also reach me in myspace. the link is in my profile. other than that don't forget to review =)


	4. Nightmare

**A/N: hello readers! I come in peace! Hahaha anyways I got some good news and bad news. Good news I have posted another chapter. Bad news is that I won't be updating during summer (dodges a tomato). No worries, I will still be writing this story in my notebook so I should be updating during September. If any reader has an idea that wants to be put in this story PM me or if you have a myspace or yahoo account send me a message. I always go to my yahoo account in my phone so there's no excuse for me on replying back to you. I want to thank people that have review my story.**

xXFallenAngelKittehCatXx, yuchi1994, Twisted Musalih, ProBowler, lyndseylovefuzz, SJ95, Saya Azuthia, zara dragon, .PEARLS, amber girl, Red dragon Lucario, takari-sasusakulover, Mango, moonlesslife, Angel0wing0writer, blankdreamer, AimlessProductions, youngmuniiszJ03iszhea, HoneyFlower15, AnimeloverNUMBA100, Da Cute Snowbunny

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

If you review you will definitely be acknowledge by me. This chapter is dedicated to christiansrose. This person made me come up with new ideas thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_'Thinking'_

'_**Flashbacks/ dream'**_

**'Inner'**

"Talking"

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Good night Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto._

_I turn around and said "Good night Naruto-kun." i was walking to my room and once I was in front of my door I turn my head towards to Sasuke room. I was going to bid him good night but shook that thought out of my head and went to my room. I changed into my black sweats and a white spaghetti strap shit. After I was done, I went under the covers and went to sleep._

_-**Outside of Sakura window**-_

_"Sleep well my cherry blossom. There's a lot of obstacle you need to overcome" said the unknown voice and disappears._

* * *

"ITACHI!" I screamed. I woke up from my dream and sat in my bed. Sweat was sliding down my skin and I was breathing heavily. _What was the dream trying to tell me? _ I couldn't concentrate. I looked out the window and saw that is was still dark. I then turn to look at the night stand and it read 5:15 a.m. _ Fuck! It's still early. _ I lay back down on my bed trying to go back to sleep. Somehow I was staring at the ceiling thinking if it was possible that my dream was real. I sigh knowing that I couldn't go back to sleep. I stood up and went to my closet. For some odd reason I didn't need to turn on my lights. I went to my closet and chose my regular outfit which contains red top, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt and lay them in my bed. Afterward I got my pink towel and went inside my own private bathroom. (A/N: basically she got the master bedroom =)). I turn on the shower and waited until it was at warm temperature. Once I got in I closed my eyes and relax. However, I find myself thinking about that dream.

* * *

_**Everything was dark. I was alone in total darkness. But then I see a light I walked towards and started hearing voices. When I was getting close to the light I saw that a door that was close. I started running toward the door and the voices got louder. Once I reached the door, I look back and saw that I was in a hallway, but this hallway looks very familiar. My thoughts were distracted by the voices. I lean my ear to the door to hear what they were saying.**_

"_**From the information giving to us, the **__**Uchiha clan**__** plotted a coup d'état?" asked a female voice.**_

"_**Yes, that is what our spy said" replied a male voice. "He also said that his father asked him spy on the village. You could say that he is a double agent."**_

"_**If the Uchiha clan is plotting a coup d'état then we must take action. What do you suppose we do this since you were the one that told us that it was the **__**Uchiha clan**__** was involved with the Nine-tails fox attack?" Ask another man,**_

_**The person reply, "My only option to give our spy a special mission."**_

_**I was shock. Who was this so called spy? I wanted to know then the scene changed. I was inside the room and sitting in the couch before me were the Konoha's councilors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Behind the councilors was a man name Danzo Shimura. For some odd reason he gives me the creeps. He has long black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged while the other one is visible. He has an x scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was also bandaged. Across the room was a person, he was in one knee and his head was down. I couldn't really see but all I knew was that he has black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair, though I couldn't really see his face well. His clothing was a black shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. I shook out of my thoughts once I heard one of the councilors speak,**_

"_**Itachi," she began. I gasped once I heard Itachi name. She continued, "is it true the Uchiha clan is planning to coup d'état the village?"**_

"_**Hai." He replied still having his head down.**_

"_**I see" Homura began, "Then we have no choice but to annihilate the whole Uchiha Clan in order to protect the village."**_

"…_**." Itachi kept quiet. No one could see his reaction since his face couldn't be shown.**_

"_**Itachi," said Danzo. At this Itachi had finally looked up and start staring the people in front of him, especially Danzo. "Would you protect you village from your clan or would you rather cooperate with them and start a civil war?" ask Danzo.**_

"_**I would help and protect my village from any harm" answer Itachi in a monotone voice.**_

'_Why' I thought. 'Does he really love his village in order to protect Konoha?' I asked myself_

"_**Then your mission will be to destroy the Uchiha clan by this day tomorrow night. Do you accept?"**_

"_**Hai" reply Itachi as he stood up and walked out of the room.**_

_**I followed him to where he was headed and saw he knocked on the Hokage office. I heard a fain 'come in' as I soon follow Itachi to the room.**_

"_**Ah, Itachi. Welcome. What is it that you need?" the Third Hokage ask.**_

"_**Hokage-same," he bows in respect. "I have received orders from the councilors and I need a favor."**_

_**The Sandaime nodded. He knew about the mission received. In fact, he wanted to make peace with the Uchiha clan. However Danzo had convinced the councilors to take action before it's too late.**_

"_**I want to keep my mission a secret and ask you to protect my little brother from Danzo and the elders from telling him the truth."**_

"_**So you will do what Danzo had ask you to do? To eliminate the Uchiha clan?"**_

"_**Hai. However I don't think I have the courage to kill my little brother." **_

"_**I'll do everything I can to protect Sasuke. If there's anything else you need ask. Other than that you are dismissed." Said the Third Hokage.**_

_**I saw Itachi bow to the Hokage once more and left. I was shock! I didn't know what to say. I felt tears wanted to fall. I left the Hokage office and saw Itachi retreating back. **_

"_**ITACHI!" I yelled.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was so into the dream I didn't notice I was out of the shower, already in my room and changed. I grab the brush and went to my mirror. When I got in front of my mirror I almost yelled. There in front of me was a reflection but with the sharingan activated.

'_Since when did I activate my sharingan?_' I asked myself

'**Maybe when you woke up from your dream**' said my inner

Once my inner said that I started thinking maybe it was my dream that made my sharingan activated. I shook those thoughts out because I had my own theory which was maybe I wasn't used to control my sharingan. I mean come one I barley have maybe one day with my sharingan. I deactivated my sharingan and went to get ready. Once was finish brushing my hair and put on my red forehead protector, I decided to use the transformation jutsu. I can't have my sharingan going on by itself without me noticing. I was all ready to go. It was 6:00 a.m. '_o.k. what is in my to do list?_' I asked. Usually time like these I would normally visit Ino, then after I leave her flower shop, I would go to the cemetery and visit my parents. I froze at the term. '_Parents_' Do I really have the guts to visit my birth parents? There was one way to find out. Today I'm going to the Uchiha compound. I went to my night stand and wrote Naruto a letter saying that I was going to the Graveyard and visit my parent. Thought I want to be alone. I can't have Naruto looking for me when I reality I'm going to the Uchiha cemetery. I grab my weapon porch tied it in my right leg. With one last look on the mirror I left my room. I went to Naruto room and tape the letter to his door to, hoping he would see the letter before looking for me. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. However I didn't expect to see Sasuke in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and eating a tomato. I saw that he was wearing his black short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar with the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts. He had notice I enter the kitchen and gave me a blank expression. I gave him a glare in return. Oh if only looks could kill. I ignore him and went to the counter the opposite of him. I reach for a cup and went to the refrigerator to pour myself a glass of milk. I started drinking my milk near the sink as I heard him talk.

"Your up early." He stated. I didn't know what to do. Was he trying to start a conversation or annoy me? It could be both.

I finish my milk and put the cup in the sink as I turn around and reply to him "I can say the same to you" I saw that he no longer was eating his tomatoes and had his arms cross. I walked pass by him see that there was no use of keeping this conversation. I was almost out of the kitchen but something or should I say someone was holding me back by grabbing my wrist. But I didn't dare to turn around.

"Where are you going?" he ask in a monotone voice.

"That is none of your business _Uchiha_." I reply as I was starting to get annoy. Why could he just let me go? I notice that I he grip on my wrist tighter. I turn to face him and yell "Let got of me Uchiha!" I stated to wiggle out of his grasp. The next thing I knew I was pin to the wall. His face was close to mine. If I was the twelve-year-old and in the same situation, I was for sure that I could have my face like a tomato. However, I'm different from my old self. This time I can manage to lock my feeling away. I was out of my thoughts when I saw a smirk in his face. How I hate those smirk.

"Why are you smirking Uchiha?" I asked angrily as I try to get out of his grasp.

"What? No Sasuke-_kun_? What happen to the weak little lovesick Sakura I used to know?" he asked teasingly.

"First of all, the only people that I use that suffix are only reserve for Naruto-_kun_ and Kiba-_kun_. Secondly, I am not weak. Thirdly, I'm not the same Sakura you know. Now that I answer all of your questions, LET ME GO!" I yelled. Yup my first theory was right: he was trying to annoy me.

Sasuke lean down and whisper in my ear "I will," he said, I was surprise at his answer but then I frown at what he said. "After what I take what's rightfully mines." He finished.

"What are you tal-" I didn't finish my sentence since Sasuke leaned down and crashed his lips onto mines. My eyes were wide-open. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me!

'**Cha! We're being kiss by Sasuke! Mission Accomplish' **said inner Sakura.

'_What do you mean mission accomplish?' _I argued my inner with a vein popping out the corner of my forehead.

'**I have a list of what I want to accomplish with Sasuke.' **Reply my inner. In her hands she had a sheet of paper.

'_What kind of accomplishments!' _I yelled at my inner.

'**You know, like kissing Sasuke, hugging Sasuke, having sex with-'**

'_Stop right there'_ I interrupted _'there is no way in having sex with him after what he did to me'_

'**just give it time and you will' **replied my inner. It sounded like she saying it to herself than replying to me

Before I could reply to my inner, I was distracted when I felt something moist inside my mouth. I snapped back to what was happening before I was arguing with my inner. I bit Sasuke tongue and with all my might I push him off me. Once I had him off of me, I used the back of my hand and wipe my mouth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled at Sasuke.

He smirked and replies "stealing your first kiss."

"Stealing my first kiss?" I asked and then I heard him 'hn'. I smirked. Did he really think that he stole my first kiss? Oh he was dead wrong.

"What are you smirking about?" I heard him asked.

"I'm smirking because" I laugh lightly. "That wasn't my first kiss." I finished and made a quick jutsu and poof out of the kitchen before he could even reply to me, leaving cherry blossom petals in the kitchen.

* * *

I reappear in front of Ino's flower shop. When I entered the shop and was greeted by a blond person.

"Forehead girl!" yelled Ino. She has long blond hair and that is tied into a ponytail and blues eyes. From my point of view underneath her apron is her attire.

"Hey Ino-pig." I went and gave her a hug.

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked

"Well you know what most customers do, buy flowers" I laugh

She seemed to enjoy my joke because she was laughing "o.k. So what will it be?" she asked

"2 dozens of white calla lilies." I said walking toward the counter.

"Visiting your parents?" she asked while getting the flowers.

I nodded my head. Once we had a small chat and paid for my flowers, I left the flower shop. I couldn't help but having a gut in my feeling that I was being followed. I shrugged it off and went to the direction of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I see a lot of reviews I will definitely try my hardest to write the next chapter LONG. So I'll see you on September. Don't forget to review. =)**


	5. Secrets

**Haza! Another chapter! Sorry it took me awhile but since college is back in session I don't normally have time but be patient =) I Would like to thank my 7 reviewers! ****SasukeLuver****, Blaze, ****Tiny and Rose-chan****, ****shockmyworld12****, ****SJ95****, ****yuchi1994****, ****Twisted Musalih****, ****Red dragon Lucario****. This chapter is for ****SJ95****, ****yuchi1994****, ****Twisted Musalih****, and ****Red dragon Lucario**** for reviewing my stories since the beginning.. By the way I'm looking for a beta because my spelling and grammar sucks so if anyone would like to volunteer please PM. I would really appreciate it.**

By the way if I haven't mention it, Sakura is a Jōnin and just to be safe, Itachi maybe a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

(Sakura point of view)

It seems that the more I walk along the path, the less people seem to appear. I cant help from having this nagging feeling that somebody is following me. I mean its not like Lady Tsunade had assign me to have ANBUs to look out for me. Maybe she did maybe she didn't only time would tell. If they were any ANBUs nearby then I would wish they could go away because right now I want to be alone! I didn't notice that I had accidently bump into a woman until it occur to me.

"I'm sorry" said looking at the women in front of me.

"It's ok, no harm no foul. Nobody got hurt" she answers. She looks at the flowers that I had and ask. "are you delivering those the Uchiha compound?"

I stiffened. Either I go with the flow or speak the truth. "Um… yes it is." I smile weakly. She nodded and gave me a warm smile.

"Well have a pleasant morning." She finally said. Thank Kami that she drop the subject quickly. "Same to you." I answer and started walking away. That was a close one. At least one person saw me. I wouldn't blame them if the civilian people come and talk to me. From what everyone tell me is that I'm the most easy going person, despite from my temper. Everyone simply loves for who I am and that's another problem that I'm worry about. If people knew the truth about me, would they treat me the same or different. I shook those thoughts out of my head, I know that from the bottom of my heart they would still treat me the same. Before I knew it I was in front of the Uchiha compound. I stop there for a while, thinking, _'would I be able to do this?'_

'**of course you can. This is your parents we're talking about. Don't you want to visit them?' Inner ask**

'_I do want to visit them but I don't really know my parents. I mean just yesterday I found out that I was from two clans. How would you feel if you were in my place?' I argue._

'**I'll probably be that same as you but at least I owe them a visit. The least you should do is thanking them.' Inner replied**

''_I know it just that how would they know I'm the child of the prophecy?'_

That was when my inner didn't reply back to me. I guess she didn't know the answer either because they keep quite but that didn't mean she was wrong about me thanking them. I took a deep breath and started entering the Uchiha compound. Once I was inside, the sight in front of me made me want to run back but I stayed strong. I started walking along the path. All I could see was dried up blood on the wall and on the floor. I ignore the sighting and focus on what was in front of me. It took me a while to find the Compound cemetery. This cemetery was so different than my parent's cemetery (which is locate outside of the Uchiha compound and is known as Konoha's Cemetery). Konoha's Cemetery have life. Flowers would bloom at the entrance and the grass would be greener than I have ever seen. However this cemetery is so dull. There were no flowers whatsoever and the grass seems to be all dried up. I guess this happens when there's absolutely no one to be here and garden the cemetery. I mean would it kill people to be here and treat this cemetery like Konoha's cemetery. More likely the people that were kill had friends and yet those _friends_wouldn't do a single deed and make this cemetery come back to life. I sigh to myself knowing no one would dare to come in and enter the territory of the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. I sigh once again and enter the cemetery. Looking at all these tombstones I knew it would take me a while to look for them. It took me a while to find my parents gravestone which was locate in the far left. I stood before them, looking down on both of their gravestones. It read 'Yuka and Ichino Uchiha.' And below their names it continues 'Together fir eternity'. I kneeled down on my knees; place the flowers below their tombstone. I really didn't know what to say. I guess I stared at their tombstone for a while until I knew what I was going to say. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blowing my hair. I reopened them and whisper

"Thank you, for everything."

I got up from my kneeling position and stood up, brushing the dirt off my knees. I started walking out of the cemetery and made a mental note to myself and rebuild the life that was once here. As I got closer to the entrance I saw a figure at the entrance. Whoever this was must be the same person that had been following me. Once I got closer to the mysterious shadow figure I stop right in my tracks. Those eyes. I got into a defensive stance but at the same time I study _him_. He didn't seem as a threat to me (but just in case I'll keep my guard up) for now. We were probably a few feet away from each other but no one made a move. His face was emotionless but his eyes betray of what he was really feeling inside. If I could get any closer to him I would say his eyes held so much regret. I keep studying his face including his feathers. He look so much like Sasuke but Sasuke didn't held the line under his eyes. What kept bugging me was what was he doing here? And most importantly how? Before I can ask myself more questions his voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I finally get to have the pleasure of meeting you cherry blossom" stated Itachi.

The regret in his eyes was replace with an amusing one? I can't really tell right now, but for now I will assume that he was amuse by me.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" I hissed. Most shinobis would flee and report to the Hokage that there's has been sighting of an S-class criminal in our village. However, I think differently. I would stay put and interrogate them so see if I can get anything from them and if I don't I would most definably put a fight about this. I know that I'm not weak anymore so I can handle my own fights though I'm not as skilled as Naruto but he treats me like his equal and I'm grateful for that. And now I will prove my self. I reach for my porch and took out three kunai just in case he tried to attack me or something.

Upon sensing my defense was when he finally spoke "Clam down Cherry Blossom. I mean no harm. I'm just here to talk."

I narrow my eyes. "Talk?" I said "talk about what?" I put my hand on my hips still keeping my guard up.

"I would have believed that your precious Hokage would have told you everything," he said. "Miss Sakura Inuzuka Uchiha"

I gasp and widen my eyes in horror. How could he possibly know I'm from two clans? Did he eavesdrop on my conversation with the Hokage? No, he couldn't. They put a soundproof barrier so there's no way he could have eavesdropped. I was so focus in my thoughts that I didn't sense Itachi walking toward me. However, his voice took me out of my thoughts. "Well cherry blossom are you willing to sacrifice your life for your village or let it fall to the ground?" he asked.

"wh-what a-are you talking about." I asked him in fear. I mean come on, who wouldn't fear a man that has slaughter his own people and he's standing right in front of you. I know I would.

"It's a shame that even the person you look up to as a mentor hasn't told you yet" he said unemotionally. I look at him in the eyes. Yup just like Sasuke, There was no emotion in those cold black eyes. I felt my eyes filling up with tears but I refuse to let them fall. I refuse for him to see me at my weakest state. What Itachi said is true because my own mentor, the Hokage of Konoha, refuse to tell me what Itachi is trying to tell me. My eyes fell to the ground. I felt like I didn't know who I am anymore. On the outside I may look like Sakura Haruno, the Hokage apprentice, the top medic ninja and the future Sannin. But now in the inside, I was lost. Probably lost like Naruto when he didn't know who his parents were. What does this prophecy say that my mentor doesn't want me to know? I need to know and there's only one other person that may tell me. I took a deep breath and ask him the question that have been bugging me since that day I found out who I was

"Itachi, please" I whispery begged him. He was my only hope. "tell me more, about the prophecy I don't even know of."

I look at him in the eyes. I didn't really care if he cast his Mangekyō Sharingan on me; all I want to know is what does this prophecy has to say about me.

"Very well" I heard him say and exited the cemetery. I hesitated at fist but I follow him, keeping some space between us. We kept on walking until we had made a halt in front the Naka Shrine. I was confused. '_Why would Itachi bring me here?._' I thought. As if reading my mind he said "This is where they have secret meeting." It didn't really answer my question but I somewhat understand. I went in the Naka shrine and I follow Itachi to the main hall. There were mats line up and I guess we went to a secret mat because after he removes the mat, there was some secret staircase. He glance at me and started walking down the stair with me following him. The hall way was a little bit scary. There was absolutely no noise except for our footsteps and the fire lighting up by itself as we pass by. When we reach at the dead end, I was speechless. In front of me was a tablet with all these writing and there was some writing on the wall, behind the stone and beside the writing were the symbols of the Uchiha clan. I got a closer look on the writing and I could really understand.

"You can only read the writing with a special dojutsu," said Itachi. "Other wise you won't understand it"

"What kind of dojutsu are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Only those who possess the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, and the Rinnegan are able to read it because they contain clan's secrets" he said. Then he walks to the left side wall and I saw him take off the Uchiha symbol thus revealing another set of writing.

"You will learn about those stories later," I knew he was inquiring the tablet so I nodded him to continue. "The answer you seek is in these writings" He finish.

I walk to where he was and started at the writing. This writing is gibberish to me. "Activate your Sharingan."I heard him say.

I nodded and I put my hand together and said "Release!" After I release my transformation jutsu I close my eyes and focus some of my chakra into my eyes and reopen my eyes to reveal my sharingan. I looked at Itachi who gave me a short nod and I now my attention went to the passage on the wall that was in front of me as I read it aloud for Itachi to hear.

_On the day of the spring, a Blossom shall bloom_

_This child is to hold phenomenal power that control any demon she wishes_

_She will team up with a fox and a snake_

_Along with a copy ninja as their sensei._

_Through betrayal and pain, the trio will part ways_

_Training with the Legendaries_

_Through her journey,_

_She will conquer with the innocent and a medic _

_From a regretful past._

_Once she fully bloom, her guardians will awaken_

_She must work hard to earn the last_

_One legend says it sharingan will save the world,_

_While another says that it wrought chaos and run upon it_

_If both legends happen to be true,_

_Then she will be the key to hold peace._

After reading the passage, I was shock! So does this mean that either I'm a protector of this village or a threat to it? Was this why Tsunade chose not to tell me because she might be afraid that I would actually betray my village? There was so much in my mind that I unconsciously turn to Itachi and I saw him walking away. I took a last glance at the passage and follow him out. Once we were out of the Shrine he spoke, "Now that you know, have you made your decision?" He asked.

I shook my head "No." I said barley a whisper.

I heard him sigh before speaking "Sakura, you really need to decide," I look at him. This is the first time I heard him say my name since he got here so he must be serious. "If you come with me right now, I could start training you everything I know so you can become stranger and protect your village."

I gasped. Am I really going to accept his offer?

* * *

**Well it wasn't long but I tried. I'm not used of writing long stories. So maybe this is the best I can do. Here's a preview of next chapter =)**

_PREVIEW:_

"_Naruto, chose a star. Any star" I ask him._

_He scratch behind his head and ask, "Why Sakura-chan?"_

_I laugh lightly "Just chose one and you'll know." I smiled at him._

"_That star!"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because it's the brightest one of them all" I reply with a grin on his face. "Now will you tell me?"_

_I look up in the sky memorizing the brightest star. "If we were to be apart, you should know that THAT star you looking at is the same start I'm gazing." I pause for a while. Thinking this could be last time seeing Naruto._

"_But Sakura-chan, we will always be together!" He semi-yelled. I got to admit, he really had mature. "Don't forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you"_

_His word touch me heart. "Naruto," I said and then I laugh. "You can't always be with me. We may have different missions"_

"_But Skura-chan," he whined. "We're best friends and we should stick together and I can always tell Tsunade-ba-chan to-"_

_I shook my head and said, "No Naruto, we can't always be together but you should know. I look at the stars. "__Best friends can be inseparable even when we're apart__"_

**Well that the preview of next chapter! Don't forget to review and depending on your review I'll update soon. Now review =)**


	6. One Last Time

**o.k o.k I know everyone is mad at me for not reviewing on October ****I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delay! Lots of things have been happening. Including me going to the hospital. And let me just say during my stay at the hospital….. WORST. ! And I had to catch up on my work. And then finals came so yes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to write it out especially when I deleted by accident. XD Oh and my birthday is on Monday! YAY ME!**

**I want to give a special thanks to those who review: **TearfullPixie, Red dragon Lucario, yuchi1994, Twisted Musalih, ChibiVampireQueen, and Hotaru Himura. That you guys you're the best!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

To me this whole month seems to pass by more slower than usual. Ever since my encounter with Itachi, I had been spacing out a lot. Also I need trying to find a solution to my problems which I can't solve to myself as out last conversation linger in my mind.

_Flashbacks_

_I gasped. Am I really going to accept his offer? He's willing to help me protect my village. But if I accept his offer that means that I have to leave my friends behind. They would be devastated if they found out I betray the village and their friendship. I couldn't bear at the thought. I was at6 my limit of losing my mind. At this point, I know that I couldn't leave my friends behind. At least not yet._

_"I'm sorry" I said, looking at the ground, "but I can't go with you. Its my friends," I brought my hand close to my heart. "They need me, and I need them too." I finish. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up at Itachi._

_"Maybe, you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really need you the most and where your destiny lies." He spoke a little sincere than I would of imagine._

_I glace at the ground for a moment before looking back at him. _

_"How will I know where I belong truly?" As if I was ashamed I look back down to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. "I'm not sure I can promise I'll come up with the right answer."_

_"Well the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and your friends and everyone else." He said as I felt his hand leave my shoulder and heard his footsteps fading away._

_"I'll try" I whisper as I look up and he was no where to be found "Thank you Itachi."_

_End flashbacks_

I sigh. I normally don't like making decision but if me leaving will solve my problems then today will be the day that I leave. It already has been a month that I seen Itachi. But I'm not taking much with me just a spared of clothes, my medic kit and food. I put my necessary things close to the window so when I come back, I'll just grab my bag and go.

I stood up and did my daily routine. Luckily I won't be working at the hospital today (YAY) so if Naruto doesn't have plans today then we can spend some quality time together. And well since Sasuke is on probation, then we'll just drop him off with Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure he won't mind.

After I was finish getting ready, I went downstairs to find Naruto and Sasuke eating brea—erm if you consider Ramen breakfast then their definitely eating breakfast together.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan1" I heard Naruto yelled. I smile at him.

"Morning Naruto." I then look at Sasuke "Morning Uchiha"

He just gave me a glance then went back to eating ramen. Leave it to the Sasuke, a man of not many words.

"Um Naruto." Once I had his attention I spoke again "Do you have any plans today."

"Just training with Teme here why?"

"Oh. Well I was hoping we could spend time together. We haven't done that in a while"

"Sure! We can bring Te-" I interrupted him

"Just us. We'll just take Sasuke with Kaka-sensei." I can tell that he was giving me the famous Uchiha glare but I just ignore him.

Naruto knows that I'm still holding up the grudge against Sasuke. I mean who wouldn't! He left me there on the bench that night. I could have been kidnapped! Or worst RAPED! But luckily I didn't.

"Sure. Just let me finish this ramen and we'll go to Kakashi place" Naruto said.

After Naruto and Sasuke finish their ramen, we were silently walking to Kakashi place. I'm sure he won't be so busy this early in the morning. Once we arrive I was the one that knock on this door.

To our surprised Kakashi open his door.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura? What a surprised" He smiles at us.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and I said together.

"How can I help you guys?" he asked us.

"Well we were wondering" I started saying. "Can you look out for Sasuke while we spend time together?"

"Hmm, so I'll be at home baby-sitting Sasuke" at this Kakashi receive a glare from Sasuke but he chose to ignore it."While you guys have fun?"

"I'll make sure that Jiraiya gives you a copy of his new edition of Make-out strap" Naruto spoke.

At this I saw Kakashi-sensei eyes gleam with excitement. "Come along Sasuke, they can't waste their time with you here" After saying that he pulled Sasuke inside his place and close the door. We were about to leave when the door open again. "Have fun you two" We heard Kakashi say before closing the door again.

We both started laughing. "So what do you want to do first Sakura-chan?"

"Well I was hoping that we could train a little to see where"

"Sounds good to me! Lets go" Said Naruto as he was walking to where Team 7 grounds were.

* * *

Naruto and I were lying down on the grass covered in sweat. It seems that training took too much of our time as the sun was beginning to set. In the begging of the match I knew that Naruto was going easy on me which mad me frustrated. In result, he ended up winning in out first match because I let my feeling get in the way. Our second match was way longer than the first one. I got Naruto to take this seriously and well since Naruto could sometimes be mistaken for an idiot, I won. And by the time we look at the sun, we could tell that it was already evening. So that why we are where we are right now.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto voice took me out of my thoughts.

"yea?"

"Have you ever wonder what life would be if Teme never left the village?"

Open my eyes and saw him through the corner of my eyes. He was staring at the now orange sky with a serious face. I then look up at the sky and responded "I'm not sure Naruto. Maybe we wouldn't be so close as we are right now"

Silence took over after my response. My time was running out and I need this to be a memorable day not talk about the past. I stood up and lend Naruto a helping hand. "Come on lets go to Ichiraku and get some ramen. Then when we're done, I want to show you something" I gave him one of my warm smile.

He nodded as he took my hand. We were then walking to Ichiraku Ramen bar.

"Man I'm full." He exclaim and he was rubbing his stomach. He probably had like ten ramen or more while I had my first one but it didn't matter how much I waste money, all it matter was to see him happy."So where are we going now?" I heard him say

"Huh? Oh. Well we're going to the Hokage Mountain."

"Why? What's there?" He asked curiously.

I put one finger against my lips "It's a secret"

"What's so se-" I interrupted him.

"Naruto. Meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain. I have to go get something." As I finish I took off. I went to the store that was open and purchase two items. Once I was done I took off to meet Naruto.

* * *

He was sitting look at the sky. I smile. I walk silently and sat down next to him.

I saw that he notice me and ask "Where did you go Sakura-chan?" My answer was taking out a popsicle and hold it out for him to take which he did. "Thank you"

"Sure. No problem." As I took out my own popsicle and we both started eating in silence watching the sunset.

"I can see why we came here." I look at him confused as he continued. "The sunset looks beautiful."

I look at the sunset and nodded my head. "Say Naruto," I called out to him. When I had his attention I asked him as I kept looking at the sun. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red?" I face him and saw a confused look on his face. I turn my head back as I continued. "You see Naruto, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest"

"hmph. I knew that." Said Naruto as he took the last bite of his popsicle. The sun was already gone as the stars came out with a crescent moonlight. This was a night to remember but I feel as it wasn't enough. There was something missing that….. I don't know. All I know is that there a piece missing to this. Like a connection that was suppose to go with it. Then something clicks in my head.

"Naruto, Chose a star. Any star"

He scratch behind his head and ask, "Why Sakura-chan?"

I laugh lightly "Just chose one and you'll know." I smiled at him.

"That star!"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's the brightest one of them all" He reply with a grin on his face. "Now will you tell me?"

I look up in the sky memorizing the brightest star. "If we were to be apart, you should know that THAT star you looking at is the same start I'm gazing." I pause for a while thinking to myself that this will be the last time I will spend time with him..

"But Sakura-chan, we will always be together!" He semi-yelled. I got to admit, he really had mature. "Don't forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you"

His word touch me heart. "Naruto," I said and then I laugh. "You can't always be with me. We may have different missions"

"But Sakura-chan," he whined. "We're best friends and we should stick together and I can always tell Tsunade-ba-chan to-"

I shook my head and said, "No Naruto, we can't always be together but you should know". I look at the stars. "Best friends can be inseparable even when we're apart"

"You're right." I kept looking at the stars that I haven't even notice that I was letting a few tears escape until Naruto brought it up.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you o.k?" I heard him asking me. I tore my gaze off the sky to look at him.

"Huh?"

"You're crying." He stated. I lift one of my hands to my check and he was right. I was crying. I quickly wipe away my tears and said. "Oh I didn't really notice." As I gave him one of my smiles.

He got up and lend me a hand. "Let's go home."

I took his hand and stood up and then we Started walking together towards Kakashi place.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Bet right there" We heard a voice inside of Kakashi's place. We waited for a while until we heard the door open once again. "Oh. Hey guys."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." We said in union.

"I assume that you're here for Sasuke right?" We both nodded. He went inside only to come back with a angry looking Uchiha. "You guys can bring him here anytime you guys want." Me and Naruto didn't missed the shocked eyes in Sasuke face. We both just smirked.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto as he was starting walking away with Sasuke by his side.

I look at Kakashi. I didn't know what came over me because I hug him tightly. I will surely miss Kakashi. He was like a father like to me.

I felt when he return my hug. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I released him and nodded. Before I could even replied to him Naruto voice came in shouting "Are you coming Sakura-chan?" I laugh at his childish tactic

I turn back to Kakashi and said. "See you later sensei." As I turn and run to where Sasuke and Naruto was. When we were walking I look back one last time at Kakashi. My life is pretty messed up.

Once we got to the Apartment, Sasuke just walking, more like stomping, to his room and slam the door shut. Me and Naruto looked at each other and starting laughing. Whatever went on at Kakashi's place must be horrible. We both started climbing up the starts before we parted Naruto spoke.

"Good-night Sakura-chan. I had fun today"

I nodded as I gave him a hug. "Good-night Naruto." I let go and went to my room as I closed my door gently. I turn around to see my room neat. Nothing is out of the ordinary except for the backpack and pouch that is close to the open window. I made a few hand sign as I made a clone appear while I masked my chakra so no one even Sasuke, would know I was out of my room. My clone seem to know was it was doing so she went to sleep on the bed. I, on the other hand, put on my backpack and pouch. Once I was ready I started climbing out of the window not before I look back at my room one last time.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the grammar. I'm still looking for a beta. I just want to know. Do you guys like this story? Was it a good idea that I made Sakura from two clans? What else would you like to see in this story?**

**Here's small preview of next chapter.**

"_Either you can go and tell the Hokage or we can test out our friendship."_

**o.O anyone can guess who she was talking to? Don't forget to review and answer my questions =) thank you!**


End file.
